


Disciplinary Action

by MTL17



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, F/F, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper enjoy some role-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

"You wanted to see me, Ms Potts?"

Pepper was a little startled to hear her redheaded lover given that she hadn't heard the door to her office open or even the gentle sound of expensive heels clacking on the floor as the other woman approached. It was perhaps an intentional subtle reminder that Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. The Black Widow was just as deadly as she claimed. Despite her resources Pepper had been able to find little real information on the redhead, but she didn't doubt it, the blonde briefly thinking about how under other circumstances maybe her dead body would have been found slumped over her desk, poor little Pepper Potts never seeing/hearing it coming.

Somehow knowing how effortlessly this woman could kill her only made her more alluring, which was really, really saying something, Pepper finding herself once again dumbstruck when finally looking up from her computer screen to look at the vision which was The Black Widow.

In the business world Pepper had seen a lot of women dress slutty in the hopes of advancing their careers. When she had worked here, posing as Natalie Rushman, Natasha had perfectly pulled off a stunning sexy yet professional look. Now she looked like she was ready for a porn shoot, her plunging neckline and skin-tight top barely able to conceal her impressive cleavage while the pants she was wearing looked like they were painted on. It was easily enough to put even the most daring of sluts to shame/had Pepper struggling to maintain her composure.

After a few moments of smugly enjoying Pepper's stares Natasha innocently added, "Ms Potts?"

Blinking herself out of her comatose state Pepper asked, "Ms Rushman, please take a seat."

Mumbling "whatever" underneath her breath Natasha did as she was told, sitting down in the chair in front of Pepper's desk and then grumbling, "So, why am I here?"

"That's a good question Natalie, why are you here?" Pepper rhetorically asked, briefly pretending to bring up 'Natalie's' file as she continued, "You came to us with glowing recommendations from everywhere you've worked, and while your behaviour was exemplary at first I can't help but notice things have rapidly gone downhill the past couple of weeks."

"How so?" Natasha asked coolly.

"Well, a shocking lack of attendance for a start. In fact you're 'off sick' so much I'm starting to wonder if you have another job." Pepper offered, trying not to smile, "More importantly when you are here your work is below satisfactory. So is your attitude. And your choice of clothing is a little... provocative for a healthy working environment. Now, you have more than satisfied me in the past, so this is only a warning for now, but if it continues Ms Rushman I'm afraid I will have to take disciplinary action."

Seemingly out of nowhere Natasha started chewing gum, although Pepper could be forgiven for missing that detail on the account of how much attention the redhead's breasts were demanding, so much so she almost missed Natasha ask, "What if I told you I needed to dress like this to seduce your boyfriend? Would that lead to disciplinary action?"

After pausing for a moment to at least pretend to act a little surprised/upset Pepper said, "Well, that would still only be a warning."

Smiling wickedly Natasha took the gum out of her mouth, stuck it to the bottom of Pepper's desk in a very deliberate attempt to antagonise her 'boss' and then asked, "And what if I told you I needed to dress like this because I'm trying to seduce you?"

Pepper pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, then slowly got up and walked around the desk, "Well, I'm afraid that would lead to immediate disciplinary action."

"Oh really?" Natasha smirked happily, slowly standing up, "Like what?"

Smirking softly Pepper took a few more steps so that she was face to face with Natasha, then slapped the deadly Black Widow across the face as hard as she could, the sound echoing throughout the room. Natasha's head jerked to the side, her cheek a little pink from the force of the blow and a brief expression crossing her face which suggested she was both a little impressed and very turned on by Pepper's forceful strike.

"Like you bending over my desk and receiving the spanking your whore ass deserves." Pepper said sharply, and then when Natasha chose to just stand there for a few seconds the CEO of Stark industries gave her a few hard strikes to her ass before adding, "Now bitch! Bend over and give me your slutty ass!"

For a couple more seconds Natasha chose to stand there in disbelief, then she slowly turned and bent over the desk, placing her hands, elbows and lower part of her arms on the space clearly made for her by Pepper. She also made sure to stick her ass out so that Pepper would have a perfect target, Natasha not needing to look over her shoulder to know her lover was drooling over her well rounded rear. That didn't stop her from looking though, a soft grin briefly crossing Natasha's face when she saw the lustful look on Pepper's face.

Natasha was very proud of her curvaceous body. In truth it was one of the most deadly weapons in her arsenal, men and women alike often reduced to drooling morons at the very sight of her. It was why she normally favoured her tightfitting cat suit, and failing that something that hugged her figure, to make it easier for her to seduce and/or subdue her targets. It also meant she was never short on lovers who appreciated her form, or could satisfy her more... exotic needs.

Speaking of which Pepper did eventually slip out of her lust long enough to give Natasha's ass a hard slap, the blonde using just as much force as she had used on the redhead's upstairs cheeks as she had with her downstairs cheeks. She then continued at that intensity, making it clear this would most likely not be a long, drawn out spanking.

In some ways that disappointed Natasha who love nothing more than to get her butt beaten for hours, Pepper having managed one or two on a number of occasions as long as she paced herself. On the plus side Pepper was also capable of giving her the type of rough spanking which would leave Natasha's ass cheeks as red as her hair, sitting down becoming a real chore for the mighty Black Widow. Of course this rough spanking wasn't the only reason she would be trying to avoid putting any weight on her butt.

While Natasha's mind wandered to the next stage of their little role-play Pepper had barely stopped thinking about it. After all this was her fantasy they were fulfilling, one she'd had since Natalie Rushman first wiggled her pretty little ass into her life. Back then it had only been a fleeting thought, to bend this annoyingly perfect looking woman over her desk and spank that round bubble butt of hers so hard she wouldn't even think of going near Tony Stark again, something which would have been no doubt in everybody's best interest.

In some ways Pepper hadn't known how right she was about it being better for everybody if Tony and 'Ms Rushman' stayed the hell away from each other, but she couldn't have predicted she would end up being the one getting seduced, or that Natalie Rushman was really an infamous assassin, or that she would get a chance to live out her secret BDSM fantasies by topping that infamous assassin who turned out to be a massive power bottom. Really the only predictable part of it was Tony was 'more than 100% ok' with her having a submissive girlfriend, even if 'as of yet' she hadn't let him watch. The fact that he got some new, very powerful friends out of the deal may have helped, although Pepper wasn't exactly interested in dwelling on the past right now. No, she was more interested in first delivering half a dozen strikes to Natasha's pants covered ass and then reaching for the redhead's belt buckle.

Before she reached it Pepper remembered their role-play and growled, "Do you think that was sufficient punishment, Ms Rushman?"

Clearly trying to antagonise her Natasha replied, "No Ms Potts."

"No? Most slut say yes. You must be really in need of some discipline." Pepper murmured huskily as she undid the buckle and slowly pulled down Natasha's pants, revealing that gorgeous ass, "My, my... no panties? You really are a slut. And what's this?"

Natasha grinned as her pants fell around her ankles and Pepper pulled apart her ass cheeks and pretended to be shocked to find a toy stretching her ass hole, "It's a butt plug Ms Potts. My Mistress likes to fuck my ass. Says it helps keep me in my place."

"Really? She sounds like a good Dom." Pepper smiled.

"The best." Natasha confirmed.

"Then why are you here with me?" Pepper asked, seeing if she could trip the mighty Black Widow up.

"She told me too." Natasha answered, not missing a beat, "She told me to seduce you into giving me a spanking. Then I'm supposed to tell you that you can do anything to me, but only if my ass is as red as my hair."

"Well then I suppose I'd better keep spanking you." Pepper said rhetorically, restarting the spanking with even more force than before.

It didn't take long, Natasha's ass cheeks already a shade of pink from the first spanking and they quickly turned a darker colour under the more forceful blows. Soon the only reason to keep spanking the apparently feared Black Widow was to see her juicy cheeks jiggle with the force of each strike, and possibly to hear the cute little grunts and groans she let out as Pepper continued the assault on her well rounded ass.

Pepper had talked a now ex-girlfriend into taking a spanking for her once but she hadn't really enjoyed it so they hadn't done it again. Pepper had enjoyed it though, especially those little squeals, cries and screams her now former lover had let out. Natasha had offered to scream for her, among other things, but Pepper didn't want that. No, she wanted to earn the cries, and while she hadn't done it yet she was determined to one day have The Black Widow screaming in pain for her.

Of course she much preferred it when Natasha squealed in pleasure, and since despite it being late at night with, to Pepper's knowledge, no one here but them that could change and she didn't want to risk getting caught because she spent too much time beating Natasha's butt.

So when those well rounded cheeks had been thoroughly reddened Pepper tore herself away from Natasha's ass and moved back towards her desk, "There, that should do it. Now, what to do to you..."

"Anything you want Ms Potts." Natasha reaffirmed.

"I know, I know. Your Mistress has been kind enough to pimp you out to me, but quite frankly I can only imagine where that filthy mouth of yours has been so I have no interest in letting you near my pussy, and given your current attitude I think you need to be put in your place." Pepper explained as she pulled out the strap-on dildo she had hidden in her desk for this little scenario and then quickly removing her skirt, stepping into the harness and fastening it around her waist, "Luckily I always keep this handy so I can deal with sluts like you."

"I can see that." Natasha said, licking her lips, "Do you want me to suck it for you first?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Pepper explained as she pulled out a bottle of anal lubricant, squirted some on her shaft and then started rubbing it in as if it was real, "I'm not sure such an obvious butt slut really needs any lube, but I'm feeling generous. Now, why don't you beg for me to stick this cock in your ass like a good little anal whore."

Not wasting any time Natasha immediately started pleading, "Oh please, please Ms Potts fuck my ass. Fuck me in the ass. I wanna get ass fucked by the CEO of Stark industries Ms Pepper Potts. Mmmmmm, please do it. Give me that dick. I want your dick in my ass Ms Potts, please stick your big dick in my whore ass. I am an ass whore Ms Potts, ooooooh God, a total butt slut, mmmmmm, I live for cock in my ass, oooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd, shove your big dick up my butt Ms Potts, treat me like I'm your own personal anal whore!"

As Natasha continued begging Pepper moved into position, grabbed one of her lover's voluptuous ass cheeks, pulled it aside, grabbed the handle of the butt plug and began pulling it out. Unsurprisingly it was a big one, or at least a wide one, Natasha's ass hole stretching obscenely as Pepper pulled the toy from it. Suddenly the hole started returning to normal but clearly the toy wasn't free yet, Pepper almost smirking as she realised this was a ribbed butt plug, a.k.a. one of Natasha's favourites.

Using that to her advantage she pushed the last, no doubt biggest rib back inside Natasha's ass and then pulled it out, repeating the process over and over again partly to tease her lover, and partly to further loosen the redhead's back door. Also, if Pepper was honest with herself, it was a really twisted turn on to abuse another woman's ass hole in this way and it gave her another rush of incredible power and dominance. Of course it had nothing on the feeling of dominance she felt when she pulled that butt plug all the way out of Natasha's ass and replaced it with her strap-on.

Pepper removed the plug and aimed the cock quickly before thrusting forwards with a great deal of strength, just as Natasha had taught her. The first couple of times she had done this Pepper had been hesitant, even apologetic, especially when Natasha inevitably let out a loud cry when she penetrated her with the thick head of the strap-on dildo. However Pepper had learnt that the apparently infamous and feared Natasha Romanoff was a total anal whore and like to be treated as such.

That was why Pepper didn't hesitate to violate her lover's ass, barely waiting a few seconds after the initial anal penetration before ramming a couple more inches into The Black Widow's somehow still tight rectum. After all Pepper had now lost count of the number of times she had butt fucked the deadly super spy, the apparently terrifying Natasha Romanoff crying out with joy as the blonde CEO took her ass.

After a series of unintelligible screams Natasha began begging again, "Yessssss, fuck me, fuck my ass, aaaahhhh!"

Before the redhead could really get going Pepper roughly smacked Natasha's already well spanked ass and growled, "Shut up whore!"

Immediately Natasha became silent as if she'd been given a more polite order from a superior officer. If she wasn't willingly engaging in sexual activity and someone had called her that she would more likely make them regret it. Not always immediately, but The Black Widow always remembered those who wronged her, and for insulting her with such an ugly word the penalty was normally being knocked to the ground. If she were in a bad mood, or someone had really pissed her off, she might break bones, but for right here and now, for Pepper, she just trembled with submissive delight.

Naturally that submissive delight was only pouring a little gasoline on the raging fire which was the submission of taking a big rubber cock in her ass, Natasha crying out joyfully with every additional inch of dildo introduced to her back passage. The strap-on was now much deeper than the plug had been so there was more than a little undertone of pleasure as her rectum walls were roughly stretched apart, but that only delighted Natasha even more, the pain only giving her pleasure an extra kick.

Unfortunately the pain was fleeting, but the pure pleasure it was replaced with more than made up for it, especially as what caused this change was Pepper first burying every inch of that monster dildo in her ass and then beginning to butt fuck her with it. Sure, the butt plug had helped, as was the fact that Natasha had been treated to a rather spectacular butt fucking this morning from a certain blonde she hadn't quite recovered from, but Pepper still managed to use the exact right speed and force to skilfully ass fuck any pain away and turn The Black Widow into her happily moaning anal slut.

Already being a top Pepper had been a natural at using a strap-on, but she truly excelled at butt fucking. In fact she might be the best butt fucker Natasha had ever had the pleasure of bending over for, and Natasha had bent over for a lot of skilled ass pounders. Gods, monsters, super humans, genius billionaire playboys and the best shield had to offer all paled in comparison to Pepper. Really there was only one other who could compare, and she wasn't even sure she was a match for Pepper's awesome ass fucking skills.

Suddenly Natasha was awoken from her thoughts by a harsh spank to her well beaten butt and Pepper practically growling, "Are you learning your place Ms Rushman?"

"YES! Yes, mmmmmmm, I'm learning my place! Mmmmm, you're teaching me my place soooooo gooooooddddddddd!" Natasha moaned happily.

"And what is that?" Pepper asked.

Honestly Natasha didn't know exactly what Pepper wanted to hear and she was so horny instead of thinking about it she just made a series of well educated guesses, "Mmmmmm, beneath, oooooooooh fuck, beneath you, Ms Potts? Oh God, kneeling by your feet? Mmmmmm, bending over for you? Bending over your desk?"

"That's the one." Pepper confirmed, "Your place is being my personal ass whore and bending over my desk whenever I want a piece of your big fat ass! What is it?"

"MY, mmmmmmm, my place is being your personal ass whore! Ohhhhhhhh, my job is to bend over your desk whenever you want a piece of my big fat ass!" Natasha quickly parroted, "My purpose in life is to be your anal slut. Your ass whore! Your bitch! Your sex slave! Your sub! Mmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddd, oh Mistress, I mean Ms Potts please fuck me! Fuck my big fat ass and make me cum! Pound that big fat ass and make my cheeks jiggle! Mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkk, make my cheeks jiggle by fucking my slutty ass so hard I'm gaping for days! Butt fuck me like the anal whore I am! Oh God, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Ms Potts please, I know my place I swear, I know that my tardy, incompetent, big, fat, ass is yours, that I'm nothing but your personal anal whore who's place is bent over your desk so you can ass fuck me whenever you fucking want ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkk!"

Natasha continued to talk dirty as Pepper slowly began picking up the pace of the ass fucking. Thanks to her training to withstand torture Natasha was able to continue talking for quite a while however even she had her limits, especially when it came to being butt fucked by Pepper Potts. For better or for worse when she did stop speaking Ms Potts chose to concentrate on fucking her ass instead of punishing her, Natasha spending some time trying to decide whether she'd rather be punished now or later.

Unsurprisingly other lovers had tended to forget such disobediences, and Natasha didn't think it was too conceited to class fucking her in the ass as rather distracting. However Pepper had an impressive memory, almost the type worth bringing up with SHIELD, at least when it came to Natasha disobeying her and never failing to discipline her accordingly. It was one of the things Natasha loved most about their relationship.

If Pepper had chosen to punish her immediately it would have been most likely something fleeting and trivial, like spanking her already well beaten butt, just a few stinging strikes probably enough to bring tears to her eyes given how much abuse her ass cheeks had already taken. Hell, it was painful enough having Pepper's thighs repeatedly crashing into her well rounded butt cheeks, although it was the type of dull pain which only added to her pleasure. Of course that could still happen, Pepper pulling out at the last possible moment before Natasha came and beat her ass just for the pleasure of restarting the sodomy more or less from scratch. But honestly while she might have suspected that from a more cruel lover with Pepper she knew she would cum, because her current girlfriend preferred inflicting pleasure than pain.

Sure enough it wasn't long before the overwhelming stimulation caught up with Natasha and she came in the type of wonderfully hard climax she could only receive from anal sex. And just before she was sodomised into a mindless wreck by her loving girlfriend Natasha started wondering what her punishment would be, and when she would receive it.

Pepper had a few ideas but truth be told the number of things she thought about while fucking Natasha in the ass was very limited. Not that she often thought about things outside sex while having it, but sometimes she was just really, really busy tomorrow or Tony was distracted himself, or things just weren't clicking/she just wasn't feeling it on that occasion. But Natasha always had her complete focus, especially when she was pounding her big, fat ass. And that was exactly what she was doing right now, the mildly rough butt sex a thing of the past as Pepper got down to some serious butt pounding.

It was rather ridiculous given she had a boyfriend and all but Pepper got really jealous over the fact that others had fucked this perfect ass. This big, round juicy ass which was jiggling so beautifully against her thighs with every powerful thrust, the sound of her toned flesh slamming into those voluptuous cheeks echoing throughout the room in an almost deafening smacking sound. And that hole, that somehow still incredibly tight ass hole which had a death grip on her strap-on dildo, that grip both making the stimulator rub her clit really hard and simply overwhelm her mentally.

That others had stuck their toys and cocks in this heavenly hole, her personal fuck hole, drove Pepper crazy, especially when she was savagely sodomising The Black Widow with all her strength. Especially the part about how people stronger than her had ass fucked Natasha, Pepper always becoming irrationally obsessed with wrecking the redhead's rectum harder than any of her previous lovers. Some part of her knew it was an impossibility, that she didn't possess the physical strength to outdo Natasha's former lovers in the butt wrecking department. However that didn't stop her from trying, the CEO of Stark industries becoming completely lost to her obsession as she brutally butt fucked The Black Widow.

Again Pepper failed, however it was her favourite type of failure, the type which involve multiple orgasms for both herself and her lover, and even if she didn't measure up with raw power or everlasting stamina Pepper was confident she had done a B+ job at butt fucking The Black Widow. She certainly made her cum plenty of times, and she was confident when she eventually ran out of energy to sodomise the other girl Natasha's ass hole would remain open and loose for several hours.

Just to make sure Pepper fucked Natasha's ass for as long as she could, and even when she collapsed with exhaustion down onto the other woman's body she kept pumping her hips back and forth, continuing to sodomise the super spy even if she was barely conscious. This helped both women come down from their high and experience a few tremors which could have easily been after-shocks or orgasms in their own right, the only difference being the sensations reinvigorated Natasha while they knocked the last bit of energy out of poor Pepper.

Cheekily the submissive spy lifted herself up ever so slightly so the dominant executive slipped off her sweat soaked body and onto the chair behind her. She would definitely pay for that, Pepper decided, even if it was what the slutty sub wanted.

Of course Pepper didn't dwell on the further disciplinary action she would do to Natasha later, at least not now she was presented with her handiwork. Natasha's butt cheeks remained red like her hair, although perhaps it was an ever so slightly darker shade than before, but it was The Black Widow's gaping butt hole that really got Pepper's attention, that poor hole remaining a widely stretched crater thanks to the brutal abuse it had received.

The first time they'd had anal sex Pepper had felt guilty about causing so much damage to a work of art like Natasha's ass. However Natasha had constantly her reassured that she loved it, and Pepper had to admit there was something perversely delightful about anally wrecking the deadly assassin and leaving her ass hole gaping wide open. There was also a twisted thrill in seeing the mighty Black Widow slowly reach back and spread her cheeks in a wordless sign of submission, displaying her ruined rear hole to her Dom.

Pepper happily stared at Natasha spreading her cheeks for her for several minutes before giving her one final order in their current role-play, "Get over here and clean my cock with your mouth. I want you to suck all your slutty ass juices from my dick to show me you now understand your place around here."

Grinning in blissful happiness Natasha slowly dropped to her knees, turned around and crawled in between Pepper's legs. It was a destination she crawled to a lot, and while she normally found a dripping wet pussy, which she could smell underneath the harness, she almost just as regularly found a cock which would never go soft. When it was a cock it was mostly covered in her ass cream, Natasha's mouth watering the closer she got to the yummy treat that she didn't hesitate to wrap her lips around the first chance she got.

When she first surrendered her anal cherry Natasha had been hesitant to go ass to mouth afterwards and taste her own rectum. Now she was a total ATM whore. Well, she'd actually become a total ATM whore during that first-time, however that wasn't the point. The point was she was only too happy to suck her own ass off Pepper's dildo, suckling slowly on the first few inches so she could savour the taste of the deepest part of her bowels before greedily slurping on the rest of the shaft, Natasha using her extensive blow job skills to deep throat the entire length of the fake cock with ease.

As she bobbed her head up and down on the full length of the strap-on Natasha looked up to find Pepper staring down at her with a look of lust and amazement. The former was a constant Natasha never got tired of seeing, but she was almost insulted by the latter. Hadn't Pepper learned by now that she was an expert cock sucker? Had she not proven her skill? Or was Pepper still amazed by just how much she loved the taste of her own ass, the deadly spy moaning happily as she always did when going ass to mouth, as she had done a dozen times for Pepper.

Natasha forgot all about that amazement when Pepper grabbed hold of her head and gently began guiding her up and down, The Black Widow getting excited as she thought her dominant lover was about to throat fuck her and/or verbally abuse her. Sadly Pepper only gave a few lazy thrusts into Natasha's mouth while murmuring, "That's it slut, take it all. Take it all down your throat like the ATM whore you are. Mmmmmm, suck it you little ass to mouth slut! Ohhhhhh fuck, you look so good with a cock in your mouth Natasha. I love it when The Black Widow sucks her ass off my cock."

Clearly there role-play was officially done, which made Natasha a little sad. She had played a lot of roles over the years, and while Natalie Rushman wasn't her favourite slutty, Pepper seducing, pain slut, anal whore Natalie Rushman could definitely become one of her favourites, if Pepper was up for reliving the scenario again. Or some variation of it.

Hoping that would be the case Natasha continued to give Pepper a passionate blow job before finally pulling away and in a teasing tone asking, "Was it everything you thought it would be, Ms Potts?"

Pepper looked thoughtful for a second, then grinned, "I'd say that was some very satisfactory disciplinary action."

The end.


End file.
